All is Fair in Death and a faded Memory
by Mitsuki.x.Takuto Forever
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto, were serperated. They're memories locked away in a far region of they're minds. On a faithful day. They meet again, and Slowly peice by peice remember...Find out what happens! Mitsuki x Takuto, Meroko x Izumi, Wokouji x Oshige I know I


OOC: Yes, This is a Full Moon wo Sagashite, Fan Fiction. I've watched the series, with English subtitles, and I absolutely love the plot, as well as the characters. This story, will however be a little different, Takuto, as the end of the series, will instead of just turning Human, because of Meroko's sacrifice, He will have given up all of his power, and Shinigami abilities, so that the cancer in Mitsuki's throat would erode, and disappear, giving her a normal life. But, as well as in the end of the series, how Takuto and Meroko, stand before, the Magical Woman, who gives Meroko the title of Angel, and Takuto, human, Instead, she Keep Meroko, a Shinigami, to Watch over Takuto, though he cannot see her, and Izumi, Watching over Mitsuki. She not seeing either of them as well. The mysterious woman taking away that ability, and Takuto and Mitsuki's memories, of the Shinigami adventures, as well as there love for each other. Mitsuki only remembers Eichi-kun, and getting the throat operation, in which makes it capable for her to sing, making her perfectly healthy, and having a normal life. The Mysterious woman, as well Replaces Takuto 's memories with his own, in which his mind replaces, and tells Wakouji-sensei, of the memory replacing, and that Takuto shall be living with him. The rest shall unravel. And of course, the couples will be Takuto x Mitsuki, and Meroko x Izumi. (Mucho Love.) But, I must warn you, I want at least 1-2 review's per chapter, for another chapter. Sometimes I shall make exceptions, but not always. Thank you, and enjoy the story. (Btw, Takuto is 17 and Mitsuki is 16, though they are the same age in the anime.)

Sincerely Author of this story,

Katie, (Mitsuki.x.Takuto Forever.)

Disclamier: No, of course, I don't own FMwS it owns me. Have fun reading!

All is fair in Death and a Faded Memory

Chapter One: Why are you so Familiar?

It was a cold winter, Sunday morning, as a young brunette haired girl, about the looks of 16, would stand, and stretch, getting out of bed. She'd walk over to her armoire and looking in the built in mirror, as she'd grab her brush, and slowly go through her brown locks gently, until her whole head of hair was done. She'd then get her school uniform out, being in High School now, as she'd then dress herself, and take out a red ribbon to match her school uniform, and looked at her hair, going up about 2 inches from the very bottom, and tieing it there, in a bow. Leaving only her bangs hanging. She'd smile, grabbing her brief case looking school bag, and walking to the front door, slipping on her shoes, and tapping the top of the show, and the heel on both feet, running out the door, seeing her group of friends standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Tomoe, Kuri, Ray!" Mitsuki would shout, waving, and running up to her friends, smiling.

"Heya, Squirt! We're late!" Kuri would scream, at Mitsuki, in almost a playful tone, and as Mitsuki would step near them, she'd flick Mitsuki's forehead, and then following the others who were now ahead of them. "Comon Mitsuki-chan! We're late!"

As they'd all be running, Mitsuki was falling behind. Pretty soon, she could no longer see her friends, and would now start to slow down, only to trip over a crack in the sidewalk and fall to her face.

x.X.x

About an hour later, Mitsuki woke up, her head in a boy about her ages lap, as she'd look up at him. Her cheeks would grow immensely red, as she'd jump up, away from the boy, andScoot a few inches away from him.

"W-Who are you? Why was my head in your lap?" Mitsuki would manage to let escape her lips as she'd stare at him, with her big brown eyes.

"I-I found you on the ground. You were bleeding and passed out. So, I tended to your wound, and let you rest on my legs..And..My name is Takuto..You?" He'd smile at her, as he'd stand up, reaching his hand out, to help her up.

"My name is Mitsuki..Kouyama." She'd then grab her head on pain, Feeling like she knew him somewhere, that name..Takuto..It was so familiar...Why?

"You feel like you know me somewhere, As well then, Mitsuki-chan?" His voice broke the silence, as Mitsuki took his hand, standing up. She'd nod, as they'd both look into each others eyes, thinking.

OOC: Sorry for the first short chapter. -;' It'll get better, Dun worry. REVEIW PLEEEASSSE!


End file.
